


Just Another Customer

by thepainlesstruth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oblivious!Eren, Pining!Levi, modern day AU, stranger's viewpoint on eren and levi's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepainlesstruth/pseuds/thepainlesstruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had one regular customer at the small, nameless convenience store where I worked. He would always buy one donut, a carton of milk, and a pack of cigarettes. This is the story of how I came to know why. </p><p>Third person view on Levi and Eren's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Customer

He walked into the store, all sharp edges and piercing eyes. He paced quickly over to the far corner, stopping in front of the donut case. From where I slouched behind the cashier, I could see his angry reflection glare at the stale pastries as if they were offending him. I watched him now, curious, as his shoulders slowly drooped, and he sighed quietly. He stood there for a moment more, then opened the glass door and took a napkin from the dispenser. He sighed again, but reached forward anyways and grabbed a chocolate glazed donut, being careful not to bruise it. He slipped it into a plastic bag along with the napkin and neatly folded it shut.

He then continued his usual routine, picking out the most pristine-looking milk carton from the shelf and dusting it slightly as he walked up to the counter. Placing his items down, he took out his wallet and counted out exactly nine dollars and sixty-four cents.

Without looking up, he said, “A pack of Silvers, please.”

“That will be nine dollars and sixty-four cents,” I replied, setting the pack of Marlboro cigarettes before him. Even though he had visited the store almost every day for the past two years, he still insisted on asking politely, and I continued reciting his total, nine dollars and sixty-four cents. Nine dollars and sixty-four cents. God, it was like a mantra.

He handed over the money and I sorted the dollars and coins into the cashier, not bothering to count it. I knew he was a decent person; never once had he given me the wrong amount or tried to cheat me. For that, I was grateful. Working the night shift at a convenience store, I had seen my share of poor, homeless people try to steal something here and there. Calling the police seemed like such a hassle, too, especially in this small town.

I waited for the receipt to finish printing, my hand hovering over the slot.

As I did every day, I tried to initiate small talk. I hoped he would actually say something, instead of grunting his answers or giving short, terse responses. For all of my efforts, I only knew that he found the weather ‘shitty, it was better yesterday’ and that his day was just ‘fine, thank you’. Maybe he would be more receptive this time.

“So, how are you today?” I asked, trying to act calm and relaxed, while in reality I was actually straining to hear his answer.

“Horrible, thanks.”

Hm. At least it was a change. “Well, on the bright side, there’s that new movie coming out. What’s it called, Breaking Dawn, part two?”

“You’re funny. But no thanks, he wouldn’t want to watch that either.”

“’He’?”

The man sighed, weaving a hand through his black hair. “Nothing. Just a little inconvenience of mine.”

I shrugged. “Alright, if you say so.” I handed him his receipt. “Have a good one.”

“Thanks. You too.”

I smiled lightly at him as he left the store.

///

The next time he visited, he seemed a lot more relaxed than before.

Without getting his regular purchases, he sauntered right up to me.

“Hey, babe. Wanna spend the night?”

I caught the whiff of alcohol before he even spoke.

“God, it’s only 7:37. How are you so drunk already?” I grimaced, leaning away from his breath.

The man just chuckled. “How can I not? He won’t love me back, my heart’s broken, what else can I do?”

Ah. So this was what his ‘little inconvenience’ was. “You know, drinking can’t be the answer.”

“You can’t tell me what to do, fuck. What the hell is up with the youth these days?” He drawled, leaning heavily on the counter.

He inched closer. “So, what do you say about taking his place for tonight?”

I could see longing in his eyes, but it wasn’t the lustful kind. He didn’t really want this.

I placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Please come back when you are feeling better.”

The man hung his head and then dramatically looked up towards the stained ceiling. But for some reason, it was more sad than funny.

“Getting rejected every day is my fate, huh?” He gave me a crooked smile. “I’m sorry. You just remind me of him. Have a good night.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” I examined him more closely. Rumpled suit, red eyes, messy hair, reeking of beer and cigarettes… Either way, he was in no shape to drive tonight.

“Give me your phone. You can’t go anywhere like this. Especially not alone.”

The man wordlessly handed over his phone.

“The password’s 0330. It’s his birthday,” he explained.

I only nodded as I unlocked his iPhone and pressed one on his speed dial. A few rings later, someone picked up. I breathed a sigh of thanks.

“Levi?” A boyish voice answered.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Why do you have Levi’s phone?” The boy answered.

“I’m sorry for bothering you; you just happened to be number one on his speed dial. There is a man here—I think his name is Levi, from what you said—and I think you might want to come pick him up. Either you or someone else, but Levi is in no state to drive right now.”

Levi gestured for me to hand over the phone. He took one look at the caller ID and groaned.

“Why’d you call Eren? I don’t need him,” he slurred loudly and handed back the phone.

The boy sucked in a quick breath. “Oh God, is Levi drunk? I’ll be over immediately.” He sounded tired and worried.

I heard the end tone a few beats later.

“Is he coming?” Levi asked.

“I guess, but I didn’t tell him where you were? He just…hung up?”

Levi groaned again. “That brat...is it weird that I find his stupidity oddly endearing?”

Before I could answer, Levi’s phone started vibrating.

“Hello? Eren?”

“Oh, hey, yeah, me again. Sorry, but, where are you guys?” Eren asked sheepishly.

“Uh, we’re at that one convenience store located on the block between the university and the entrance to the freeway. We don’t exactly have a name right now, because of the construction…” I clumsily described our location.

“Oh, that one! I think I know the place. Thanks.”

“Call me if you need more clarification or directions of some sort.”

“Will do!” Eren’s relieved voice filled the receiver before he hung up again.

Levi and I just awkwardly stood around, him swaying woozily while I nervously tapped the counter. We both kept our eyes trained on the glass walls, watching for Eren’s car. The sky was turning dark outside, even with the late sunset of summer nights.

Only a few minutes later, a red truck pulled up to the store. A tall boy hurriedly jumped out and ran across the sidewalk to the convenience store.  

Pulling the door open, he burst in.

“Levi!”

Levi lifted his head from where it was drooped against his arms.

“Oh hey, it’s you,” he slurred, and slumped forward.

Eren rushed to catch him. “I’ll be right back,” he told me, and hooked an arm underneath Levi’s shoulders, supporting him. They slowly made their way back to the car. Realizing I was staring, I turned my gaze downward and fiddled with the cashier. I wondered about their relationship. Was _this_ the boy who continued to reject Levi’s feelings?

The door jingled, signaling a customer. Still lost deep in thought, I didn’t notice Eren until he stood directly in front of me. I looked up, surprised.

Eren stared at me with a burning look in his eyes, arms crossed.

“Is everything alright?” I asked hesitatingly.

“Are you the reason why Levi has been so out of it lately?” He demanded.

My eyebrows shot up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t even know his name until today; I swear.”

Eren narrowed his eyes. “Then why is Levi _here_ , and not _at home_?”

I cleared my throat. Did this guy really not know? “Well, Levi usually comes here every day to buy a donut and milk. Also sometimes cigarettes.”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. “But, Levi hates donuts. And milk.”

I shrugged. “I don’t know; I just know that he picks out the freshest chocolate donut and the cleanest milk carton.”

Eren stared at me for another second, and then his eyes widened in realization. “Wait, that means—I live at the university, you see, and every night, I always find a donut and milk on the desk in my dorm.” His eyes opened even more and he even gasped a little. “It was him! And I thought it was Armin all along…”

Eren rubbed his eyes and groaned, almost comically. “When he asked me to drive him to the movie the other night—oh my God, how can I be so _stupid_?”

I smirked a little. “I think he’s been trying to tell you how he’s felt for a long time. He was pretty devastated when he came in here drunk.”

“Oh shit, what do I do now?” He gave me a lopsided grin, similar to Levi’s crooked smile earlier. “Anyways, thanks a lot. See you around.” Eren waved and jogged out of the store, back to his truck.

I smiled to myself, shaking my head. _What an odd pair._

///

A few days later, Levi came back. He grabbed his usual purchases and walked up to the cashier, where I was wiping down the counter. As he got closer, I began to see that his dark bags were worse than usual; his eyes puffy and red from lack of sleep.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry for causing you trouble the other night.” He looked away from me, as if he was embarrassed.

“It’s okay.” I shrugged. “Although, are _you_ okay?” I asked, after taking a second glance at his tired form.

“Eren’s avoiding me,” Levi blurted out miserably. “I don’t know why; he’s seen me drunk before, maybe he’s pissed at me for interrupting his studying.”

“Oh,” I said, not quite knowing how to comfort him without being too friendly. “Uh—I understand, though. I was like you, too,” I offered, albeit awkwardly.

Levi glanced up quickly from where he was studying the cashier. “Wait; you—never mind, I don’t want to pry."

I sighed. “Yeah, I liked my best friend once upon a time, but I never told her because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. A few weeks later, while she was drunk, she confessed that she loved me but had gotten over it, thanks to her new boyfriend.” I coughed; my voice had gotten a little rough. “Hey, Levi? What I mean to say is; don’t break your own heart. The risk is worth it.”

Levi stared at the countertop, deep in thought.                

“If it helps, you don’t have to pay today if you decide to tell him. Just today, though, I don’t want to get fired.”

Making up his mind, Levi gathered up his things and then smirked at me. “What, you think I’ll be convinced with nine dollars and sixty-four cents? You must think I’m real cheap.”

I grinned back. “Fine, pay up,” I demanded, holding out my hand for money.  

But Levi was already half out the door. “Too late, sucker.” He paused. “And thanks. For the advice. However shitty it was.” And then he was gone.

///

Days passed, and turned into weeks, which turned into months.

Levi never came in after that.

But I always wondered how he was doing; if he had finally confessed to Eren. _I guess I’ll never know._

///

I was organizing the snacks section when the door opened and jingled, signaling a customer.

I turned around to walk back to the cashier. “Hi, sorry, I was just—“ I stopped, seeing who it was.

“Oh, hey, Eren, right?” I asked. But it really was him, still the same with his messy hair and bright green eyes.

Eren grinned. “Yup. Guess you remembered.”

I smirked. “Unlike you, I actually have some brains and shit,” I said, remembering what happened seven months ago.

Eren blushed. “Hey, now, Levi was being really vague. How was I supposed to know Levi liked me back?" 

I blinked in surprise. So Eren did return Levi’s feelings. “He did love you, you know,” I said.

Eren smiled shyly. “I know. He still does. At least, that’s what he says every night.” Eren began to look worried.

“Going off of how painfully honest Levi is, I’m sure he means it,” I reassured him.

Eren beamed. God, his teeth were so blindingly white. I needed sunglasses, shit.

“Anyways, thanks. If it wasn’t for you and this convenience store, Levi and I may as well be dead of heart-break or oblivious to each other’s feelings forever,” Eren mumbled.

I snorted. “You can’t not fucking find out. Hell, both of you were like overflowing with roses and hearts.”

Eren shrugged sheepishly. “Heh, well, we didn’t know for the past six years of our friendship, so…” He grimaced. “Man, how did I even do it? Damn good show of self-control, right there.”

I laughed, both in amusement and in wonder. “Jesus, six years?”

Eren nodded. “Six years.”

“Wow,” I commented.

“Yup.”

We stood in a comfortable silence for a moment, each of us speculating different things.

“Eren, why doesn’t Levi come to this store anymore?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, also, Levi wanted me to tell you that you better lower your cigarette prices or he’s not coming back. Apparently the store next to our apartment is a lot cheaper.”

“You liar. You are cheap,” I muttered under my breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” Eren questioned.

“Oh, nothing. Tell him to take it up with my boss.”

Eren widened his eyes. “No, no, no, Levi would kick his ass.”

I chuckled at his bewilderment. “If it raises my pay, then sure, go ahead.”

Shaking his head, Eren glanced at his watch. “Oh shit, I’m late. Sorry, Levi wanted me to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building. I wonder why? Anyways, I got to go; see you!”

After Eren left, I realized that he hadn’t bought anything. I smirked. _Dumb kid_.

///

“Can I have two chocolate donuts, a carton of milk, and a-a-um-“ A little girl’s voice sounded from behind me.

“An espresso and vanilla latte, please,” A deep voice finished for her.

I whirled around from where I was writing on the chalkboard. That voice, it was vaguely familiar.

“Nice coffee shop you have here,” Levi said.

I gaped at him. It had been five years since I had last seen him and Eren, and I had moved on from working at the convenience store to owning my own small business across the town. Levi still looked as young as ever; although I noticed some laugh wrinkles forming near his eyes.

Beside Levi, I recognized Eren who was holding a little girl’s hand. He waved excitedly at me while the child gave me a curious look. I took note of the simple golden band around his ring finger.

“Daddy, who is he?”

Eren glanced down at her. “Baby, this is the guy who helped Daddy and Papa get married,” he explained.

Before I could deny that comment, Eren flashed me a quick smile and walked away to sit at a table, the little girl in tow behind him.

Levi cleared his throat. “ _Accidental Unrequited Love_. Nice name for a store. A little long, though, don’t you think?”

I blushed. “I couldn’t help myself. It was too good.”

“Hm. So how are you?” Levi inquired.

“Fine. Life’s treating me well. You?”

“Better than ever,” Levi replied truthfully.

“That’s good. Who’s the girl?”

Levi gave a rare smile, albeit small. “My daughter. We adopted her as a baby.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Levi replied. He glanced at Eren, who started waving frantically for him to come over.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around?” I asked.

“We’re actually moving to Toronto next week.”

“Oh, okay. Then—“ I held out my hand for him to shake. “It was nice meeting you, Levi.”

Levi returned the gesture. “Same here.” He gave me a nod and then walked back to his family.

From my place across the counter, I watched as Eren happily ate his donut and then fed little pieces to his daughter, who in turn would give them to Levi. Not being able to refuse his baby, Levi was forced to accept being hand fed. I smiled in amusement when Eren saw what Levi was doing and laughed loudly, handing more donut pieces to his daughter. And I watched as Levi kissed Eren, licking away the donut crumbs on his lips.

Quietly, I said goodbye to them when they all walked out of the door, hand-in-hand.

‘We’ve all come a long way,’ I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic also turned out different than I had planned. Does this happen for a lot of authors, or is it just me? Anyways, I hope this wasn't too awkward; I guess this was similar to what I wanted. Thanks for reading and I hope it was good:)  
> also: sorry if the story didn't match the summary. i suck at summaries. p.s. levi proposed to eren on top of the empire state building, if that's relevant. :):):)


End file.
